


Avocadosinlove123$

by ohmyloki



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, foggy should probably change his password
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: He’s just about ready to wrap up and head back when his computer pings with a new message. His screen reader spews out some gibberish and Matt sighs. For all that technology has advanced in the past decade, it still manages to fail him with astonishing frequency.





	Avocadosinlove123$

**Author's Note:**

> This afternoon my best friend accidentally sent me her password in chat. This fic was her idea. <3

They don’t often use instant messengers because it’s kind of a hassle for Matt and, really, what’s the point when they’re usually within fifteen feet of each other anyway? But Matt’s at Columbia for the afternoon, using their library to do a little research they can’t do in the office and he’s asking Foggy enough questions that it’s just easier to have his laptop open with an earbud in, rather than worry about his phone going off constantly.

He’s just about ready to wrap up and head back when his computer pings with a new message. His screen reader spews out some gibberish and Matt sighs. For all that technology has advanced in the past decade, it still manages to fail him with astonishing frequency. He listens to it twice more. It’s close enough to a real word that he feels like he should know what it says, but it’s just out of his grasp.

He types back, _‘?’_

‘ _Oh shit, sorry. Wrong window._ ’ Foggy replies.

Matt purses his lips but figures he can just ask Foggy once he gets back. He shuts his laptop and starts putting his stuff away.

* * *

He immediately gets pulled into a meeting with a new client, and then into a strategy session with Foggy, so the weird message is forgotten about until he’s finally sitting at his desk, pulling his laptop out of his bag.

“Oh. Hey, Foggy,” he says.

“What’s up?” Foggy asks, shrugging his coat on.

“What was that message you sent me earlier?”

“What mess—oh.” Foggy stops pulling on his glove briefly, a short stutter in his movement that would have gone unnoticed by most. His heart races. “Oh, that? That’s nothing. Like I said, wrong window, don’t you worry about it!”

His voice rises in pitch, high enough to catch Karen’s attention. She looks back and forth between them. Before he has a chance to respond, Foggy starts talking about some new Korean place down the street from his apartment and he’s a flurry of motion and words and by the time the door shuts behind him, Matt feels like he’s been left in the wake of a hurricane.

“Wow,” Karen says, coming up to lean against his doorway. “What was that about?”

“I don’t know—he sent me something earlier but sometimes this thing doesn’t make any sense,” he motions to his computer. “I just asked what he said.”

“Mind if I—” Karen starts, walking over.

Matt rolls his chair back to give her room to look.

“Oh,” she laughs. “I think he might have sent you his password on accident.”

Matt’s brows furrow. Why wouldn’t Foggy just say that, then?

_“Oh.”_ Karen breathes, then goes strangely quiet.

“What?”

“It uh—there’s some numbers and special characters at the end but the first part of the password...” She trails off. Her heart rate picks up. He can hear her chew her bottom lip.

“What is it?” Matt asks, a little frustrated. Why is everyone so goddamn concerned over this password?

She inhales. “It says ‘Avocados in love.’ All one word.”

Matt feels like he’s taken a punch to the chest. He valiantly tries to ignore the pounding of his own heart but it’s difficult when it feels like it’s about to jump out of his throat and beat him about the head.

“I’ve gotta—” he starts. He stands abruptly and Karen staggers back a step to avoid being run into. He pauses awkwardly. “Yeah—sorry, I’ve got to go. I have—I have a thing. A thing I forgot I need to do.”

He crosses the room quickly, grabbing his coat and leaving the scarf where it hangs in his hurry.

“Hey, Matt?” Karen calls out after him

He pauses halfway out the door. “Yeah?”

“Roadwork is terrible today. You’ll probably beat him to his apartment if you run.”

Matt can hear the smile in her voice as the door closes behind him.


End file.
